x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
List of wolverine and the xmen episodes
EP# Episode Title1 First English Airdate Production Code 1 "Hindsight (Part 1)" Sept. 6, 2008 (YTV) 101 After an unexplained explosion destroys the X-Mansion and leaves Prof. X and Jean Grey unaccounted for, the X-Men disband. One year later, Wolverine rescues a little girl whose family helps him in return. After he sees the family threatened by the newly formed Mutant Response Division ("MRD"), he decides he must reunite the X-Men. 2 "Hindsight (Part 2)" Sept. 13, 2008 (YTV) 102 Wolverine and Beast try to reunite the X-Men. They manage to get Iceman and Shadowcat back to the team, but Colossus, Angel, Rogue and Cyclops say no. Meanwhile the Brotherhood of Mutants try to incriminate the X-Men and enlist Rogue as one of their members. 3 "Hindsight (Part 3)" Sept. 20, 2008 (YTV) 103 The X-Mansion is being rebuilt with the help of Forge and Angel's wealth. Emma Frost shows up and wants to join the team, offering to help by using Cerebro to locate Professor Xavier. She succeeds: a comatose Xavier is in Genosha being cared for by Magneto. This news brings Cyclops back to the X-Men. Back at the mansion, the X-Men receive a telepathic message from Xavier from 20 years in the future. He tells them that the Sentinels have destroyed the world and asks Wolverine to lead the X-Men and avoid this "future" coming to fruition. 4 "Overflow" Sept. 27, 2008 (YTV) 104 Professor Xavier shows Wolverine the destruction of the African Continent. The destruction is revealed to be caused by Storm. Meanwhile, the Shadow King takes control over Storm's body and shows her the mainland burning, making her believe she needs to cause torrential rains to save it. Emma Frost ultimately beats the Shadow King. 5 "Thieves Gambit" Oct. 4, 2008 (YTV) 105 Wolverine rescues Magma from the Mutant Control Unit and uses a inhibitor collar built by Forge to help control her powers. Meanwhile, Dr. Zane hires Gambit to steal that collar from the X-Men for Sen. Kelly. After that happens, Wolverine tracks down Gambit and hires him to reclaim it from Dr. Zane and Bolivar Trask. After a fierce battle with some low-level Sentinels, Gambit flees without the collar and Dr. Zane and Bolivar Trask escape. Returning to the X-Mansion with the collar, Wolverine mentions that they got to get better locks on it. 6 "X-Calibre" Oct. 11, 2008 (YTV) 106 There is news that Nightcrawler was seen on a ship traveling to Genosha with other mutants, so the X-Men try to find him. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler and the other travelers (including Squidboy, Dazzler, Network, and Pixie) are intercepted by “pirates”, who really are Spiral and the Reavers, looking for fighters within the pool of high level mutants to take them to Mojo. After Spiral and the Reavers are repelled, the X-Men arrive and Nightcrawler tells them that he will remain allied with them. 7 "Wolverine Vs. Hulk" Oct. 18, 2008 (YTV) 107 In a sequel to the "Hulk Vs, Nick Fury ask Wolverine a "favor" to once again fight against the Hulk. 8 "Time Bomb" Oct. 25, 2008 (YTV) 108 Professor Xavier warns the X-Men about an impeding event that wipes half the mutant population: Nitro will self-detonate in Genosha. The Brotherhood rescue Nitro from a government prison against his will and use Psylocke to control him, planning to use him as a weapon. The X-Men chase the Brotherhood in order to prevent Genosha's destruction. 9 "Future X" Nov. 1, 2008 (YTV) 109 In the future, Professor X is captured by the Sentinels. Along with Bishop, Hellion, Marrow and others, the Professor plans to break free from his captors. 10 "Greetings From Genosha" Nov. 8, 2008 (YTV) 110 The ship Nightcrawler was in arrives to Genosha. There, the Scarlet Witch tours Nightcrawler around so that he can see the wonders Magneto has done. Meanwhile, Mystique breaks into the X-Mansion. 11 "Past Discretions" Nov. 15, 2008 (YTV) 111 Wolverine goes to recover part of his past as a Weapon X agent and finds Maverick's daughter. As Weapon X doesn't want Logan to remember anything about his time in their organization, they send Sabretooth to deal with him. 12 "eXcessive Force" Nov. 22, 2008 (YTV) 112 Cyclops, still lamenting the loss of Jean Grey, believes Mister Sinister has got her. He fights the Marauders with the help of the X-Men until he realizes Jean is not with them. An amnesiac Jean is revealed to be alive. 13 "Battle Lines" Nov. 29, 2008 (YTV) 113 Magneto sends his Acolytes to break several mutants out of prison. Meanwhile, the X-Men fight the Brotherhood and find Tildie Soames, a young mutant whose nightmares can manifest into monsters, is attacking the city while still in a coma-like state. Rogue questions her place in the Brotherhood and has to make a decision about her place in this war. 14 "Stolen Lives" Dec. 6, 2008 (YTV) 114 Mystique calls Wolverine to warn him about Maverick's daughter being in danger. The two of them infiltrate Weapon X and have to fight Maverick and Sabretooth. X-23 also appears. 15 "Hunting Grounds" TBA 115 Mojo takes Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch from Genosha to put them in a TV show, while also forcing Wolverine to attack them by controlling his mind. Spiral and the Reavers also appear. 16 "Badlands" TBA 116 In the future, Professor Xavier and his new X-Men fight the Sentinels and come across Polaris, who lives alone and traumatized. Charles learns that Genosha was destroyed and Polaris was the only survivor. 17 "Code of Conduct" TBA 117 Silver Samurai captures the X-Men in order to force Wolverine to fight him to death and regain his honor. 18 "Backlash" TBA 118 The MRD starts hunting mutants using sentinels, forcing the X-Men to strike back. Angel joins the X-Men and try to destroy Master Mold accompanied by the Brotherhood. 19 "Guardian Angel" TBA 119 Now a member of the X-Men, Angel's wings are severely damaged at the hands of the MRD and have to be cut off. Mr. Sinister then makes him a proposal that will change his life. 20 "Breakdown" TBA 120 During a battle with Juggernaut, Cyclops is distracted by a vision of Jean and Juggernaut defeats the X-Men. Emma proposes to erase all memories of Jean from Scott's mind and he accepts. When Emma enters his mind, she looks at all his memories. The truth behind the explosion is revealed to be Jean transforming into Phoenix. 21 "Rover" TBA 121 Cyclops and Wolverine inform the Professor of Emma's discovery about the source of the explosion. Fearing that Jean may be responsible for the destruction of Genosha, the Professor and his team of future X-Men try to uncover information on the event from the MRD. Marrow is also featured. 22 "Aces & Eights" TBA 122 Gambit arrives on Genosha under the orders of Senator Kelly to steal Magneto's helmet as a provocation of war. Much to the dismay of the Scarlet Witch, Gambit charms Polaris, who unknowingly aids him in his task. Through the intervention of the X-Men, Magneto and Senator Kelly reach an understanding about their impending war. 23 "Shades of Grey" TBA 123 Jean uses her powers while at the hospital, which allows Emma to locate her using Cerebro. Emma and Scott go to the hospital and attempt to take Jean back to the mansion when Mr. Sinister's Marauders (now including Archangel) intercept them. Later, Emma appears to double cross the X-Men and the Hellfire Club arrives to take Jean. 24 "Foresight (Part 1)" TBA 124 Suspecting Emma's hand in Jean's abduction, Wolverine places her in a holding cell. Emma is later freed by Cyclops, who trusts her to find Jean. Apparently, the Hellfire Club had become aware that the Phoenix Force possessed Jean and supposedly wants to extract the Phoenix from her for its own purposes. Meanwhile, Magneto hatches a plot against the human race and Professor X's future X-Men are apprehended by sentinels. 25 "Foresight (Part 2)" TBA 125 Emma discovers the Hellfire Club's true motivation for using the Phoenix and fights to free Jean alongside Cyclops. In Genosha, Magneto's plan comes to fruition as sentinels ravage the island, providing just cause for Magneto's war against humanity. Accordingly, Magneto reprograms the sentinels to attack humans. Also, Professor X and the future X-Men fight back against Master Mold. 26 "Foresight (Part 3)" TBA 126 The X-Men, SHIELD and the MRD fight against Magneto's sentinels. Meanwhile, the Hellfire Club successfully unleashes the Phoenix, which possesses the Stepford Cuckoos and is instructed to destroy the sentinels, the X-Men and Genosha. Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine and Emma fight the Phoenix. During the battle, Emma seemingly sacrifices herself and destroys the Phoenix. From the future, Professor X informs the X-Men that they accomplished their mission and avoided the bleak, sentinel-run world, but that now a new future has taken its place: the Age of Apocalypse. Category:Lists